The present invention relates generally to a filter unit and/or filter housing that can be used, for example, with internal combustion engines, such as diesel or gasoline powered engines. Such filter units are utilized since various fluids, including fuels, lubricating oils, etc., used in vehicle engines are susceptible to being contaminated by water, sand, dirt and other particulate materials.
Replaceable filter cartridges and assemblies have proven to be useful components of filtration systems for a variety of applications including, for example, internal combustion engines such as diesel engines. Replaceable filter cartridges can be coupled with other components of filtration systems to provide assemblies operable to remove particulates and other undesirable matter from fluids. The cartridge element lends itself to easier disposability, less total mass, smaller storage envelope, and many times a more user friendly service environment. There is a need for unique and inventive replaceable filter cartridges and assemblies.